wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim the Anvil Neidhart
Jim Neidhart is an American pro-wrestler from Reno Nevada formerly contracted to the WLF. Tag teamed with Bret the Hitman Hart as "The Hart Foundation" Formerly managed by Jimmy "Mouth of the South" Hart. He is a former 2x WLF tag team champion. He and Bret Hart held the longest WLF tag team championship reign. 6 Months over 2013 and 2014. WLF Career Jim first appeared in the WLF on 27 June 2011 as a last minute replacement for Diesel. He teamed with Bret the Hitman Hart against the Mega Bucks. He only wrestled that one match, a temporary reunion of the Hart Foundation. Jim since then has made the odd appearance in the WLF but was never assigned a full time contract until 24 June 2013 when he made a surprise appearance along with Bret Hart at World War III. He and the Hitman went on to have a great two months, not being defeated in competition and in August 2013 at Summer Slam captured the tag team championships in a 4 team match, which included champions Demolition, Luger/Sting and Twin Towers. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, they lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. On 28 April 2014 at Wrestlemania III, he once again became the WLF tag team champion when he and Bret defeated champions; Legacy and the Pillars of Power in a 3-way dance. This was also the final of the NJPW-WLF Grand Prix Tournament. They lost the title on 3 June 2014 to the Pillars of Power. On 16 June 2014 he and Bret officially quit the WLF in disgust, unsatisfied that Gordon Gekko had not punished the Nasty Boys for assaulting Owen Hart and the British Bulldog, costing them their shot at the WLF tag team title. The Hart Foundation On 23 September 2013 it was announced that the Hart Foundation was expanding to include Owen Hart and the British Bulldog. Leading up to the Royal Rumble, Owen Hart and British Bulldog expressed their wish for a title shot against Jim and Bret, talking about a deal they had made the previous year where an agreement was made that which ever team won the title first, would grant the other a title shot further down the track. Bret and Jim refused to give them a title shot. On 10 Feb 2014, they lost their title to Demolition due to mistimed interference from Owen Hart, thus ending a record 6 month title reign. This also caused a split between the Hart Foundation with Bret and Jim blaming Owen Hart for their loss. The Harts feuded with Owen and Bulldog over the next two months until Owen and Bulldog, on 15 April 2014, revealed video evidence of Jimmy Hart's devious deeds. Bret and Jim promptly fired Jimmy and realigned themselves with Owen and Bulldog. RPd by: Recker Category:WLF Champions Category:Former WLF Members